The Saga Continues
by SarcasticLoner
Summary: Following season 6 finale. Logan deals with London and his father. Rory deals with Logan being gone and Lorelai. Lorelai deals with her decisions. Includes Finn, Steph and Colin. Rogan!
1. Phones are the root of all evil news

Chapter 1 Phones are the root of all evil... news

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, If I did, them i wouldn't be spending my summer frantically trying to finish my AP History Homework.

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so bear with me.

* * *

She watched silently, tears streaming down her face as the elevator doors closed, hiding him from her view. As the two doors came together, she felt as if her heart was breaking in two. Rory sagged against the door the apartment. '_A year'_ she thought to herself, '_it's only a year_.' She slowly made her way back to their, no, her bed. '_It smells like Logan_' was her last coherent thought before the tears came again, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

She felt Chris get back into bed before her eyes closed again. When she woke up again she looked around confused. Then she remembered. Dinner with her parents, Chris, Linny, _Luke_, the ultimatum, Chris.

Lorelai got out of bed quietly, trying not to wake Chris up. Silently she got dressed and headed out the door, stopping only to write Chris a note.

_I'm sorry, _

_I have to go, I need to think, please don't call me, I need to be alone._

_Thank you for every thing Chris. For being here for me, for not judging me, but I just need time._

_Love, Lorelai._

Lorelai got into her car and started the drive back to Star's Hollow. Only when she passed the welcome to stars hollow sign did the tears start.

She walked into her house and was greeted by the beeping of her answering machine.

8 messages.

Lorelai? It's your mother. 

"Oh god" she mumbled

What on earth were you and Linny talking about in the driveway? You were out their for over an hour… 

'_Next message'_ she thought

_It's Luke. We have to talk. Please call me back I love you._

_Lorelai? It's Luke. I'm sorry it's just… you know I don't do ultimatums, I'm not you, I need time to think, consider… Please call me back we need to talk. You know I love you but I have April to consider too. _

Lorelai? The desperation in his voice was very evident. 

_'He sounds horrible' kinda like how I feel._

_You don't even have to call me. Email me, write me a letter, a smoke signal even, just something I love you._

Something vaguely resembling a smile formed on her face.

_It's Luke, Lorelai please don't do anything stupid. I love you, you know I love you. Lorelai..._

Lorelai laughed bitterly, '_oh you have no idea'_

The tears that had been gathering in her eyes finally spilled over. Rather than listen to the rest of Luke's increasingly anxious messages she called the one person in the world who wouldn't judge her and would help her out.

She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number… "Rory…"

* * *

Chris was woken up by cell phone, again. He reached over and answered his phone. Whoever it was, they were very persistant, this was thefifth time they'd called.

"Hello" he said groggily

"Mr. Hayden, it's Ted Barley. You assigned me to oversee the purchase of the company in California."

"Oh yeah, I remember, how's it going?"

"The owner has agreed to sign the company over to us, there's just one stipulation. You have to personally oversee the business for half a year."

By this time Chris had gotten out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. He found Lorelai's note.

"Half a year did you say Mr. Barley?" _six months, he really didn't want to move but they really needed this company, and he didn't want to rip GiGi from everything she know, but he had no choice. Besides, this will give Lorelai her time to think._

"Yes, that's what I said"

"Well, I have to get my affairs in order and as soon as I do that I will be on the first flight to San Francisco. Do you think that you could find me an apartment there and a good day care center?"

"Of course Mr. Hayden."

"Bye"

"Bye"

He hung up and started to pack.

* * *

Luke sat on a chair that was placed in front of the phone. The phone that he had been staring at for what seemed like an eternity. Silently willing it to ring. His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ringing of a phone. _His phone. _

"Lorelai?"

"Luke it's Anna Nardini. April was hit by a drunk driver while on her bike. She's in emergency surgery now."

Luke was panicking now.

"wha… what hospital?"

"Hartford Memorial"

"I'm on my way."

His problems with Lorelai forgotten, for now.

* * *

The look on her face. It broke his heart.

Logan took a deep breath. _A year, it's only a year. What am I saying? She goes home for a weekend and I can barley stand the separation, and that's just 2 days! Why am I letting my father rule my life? My father, the man I can barely be in the same room without an argument coming up. The man who has made it his goal in life to ruin mine. _

"Mr. Huntzberger, you're at the airport now."

"Thanks Frank"

He signed as he got out of the limo and hobbled toward the private Huntzberger jet. His phone chose that moment to ring. He glanced at the id, hoping it would be his Ace. No such luck, it was the last person in the world that he wanted to talk to.

"Hi Dad" said Logan

"Logan, you're on the plane now I trust?"

"Almost"

"Good, good. Now I will meet you at the airport in London. From there we will go straight to the paper that you will be overseeing. An itiniary will be waiting for you on the plane, as well as information about London, your apartment, the newspaper, and information about rival newspapers."

"Da…"

Click, Mitchum had hung up.

Typical. 

He sighed and boarded the plane.

Well, that's the first chapter. This is my first attempted at Fanfiction, so criticism is appreciated, good and bad. Is it worth continuing? Is it too difficult to follow or read? Are the chapters too long, too short? Let me know!


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2 Reasons

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls, if I did, I would **not** be typing on a computer from like 1995 that's mouse has an unfortunate tendency to stop working, very inconvenient.

Thanks sooooo much to all of my amazing reviews, I'd hug you all except well, your not really here and besides I don't like hugging people so… on to the next chapter!

Enjoy

_Home sweet home_. Logan thought as he stepped off the Huntzberger jet and onto the private airstrip. Scanning the area he noticed a limo parked off to the side. With a sigh he slowly made his way over. As he neared, the driver opened the door and took his bags.

"Hello, my name is George and I will be your driver. Mr. Huntzberger was unable to make it but said to tell you that he will be waiting for you at the paper." This was said in a crisp English accent.

"Pity" he though sarcastically.

"Sir?" _Oops, he had said that out loud_.

"Nothing, how long will it take us to get to the paper?"

"Twenty minutes tops." Logan nodded and slid into the open door. As they drove off Logan took in his surroundings. He absently noted the usual tourist attractions and how the tourists stood out. The local Londoners were obvious with their trench coats to ward off the famous London fogs. He had been to London before, with Steph, Colin, and Finn, on one of their numerous gallivants around Europe. The limo slowed to a stop outside a large stone building on one of the busier streets in London. Logan winced as a stepped out. He was still in pretty bad shape from the Costa Rica incident. He took his messenger bag that had his laptop in it and started to head for the double doors.

"I will take your bags to your apartment Mr. Huntzberger, and call me when you are finished here. Your father has my number." George flinched when he said 'your father'

" Thank you George" Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes; the flinch had not gone unnoticed. _Yet another person who my father has terrified. _

With a sigh, Logan steeled himself to walk through the doors. He could almost hear Rory's voice in his head saying that this was the moment where everyone would be screaming "Don't go in there, whatever you do don't go in there!" And the music that let everybody know that something bad was going to happen would be playing. He pushed the doors open and limped inside.

Surveying the lobby he realized he had no clue where to go. He walked up to a receptionist. She looked to be in her early thirty's and was probably the most unattractive person Logan had ever seen.

"What do you want?" came the receptionist's annoyed voice.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me where Mr. Huntzberger is?" He almost told her who he was, if only to see her go from annoyed mode to kiss-ass mode. He decided against it.

"Eighth floor." Was the curt reply.

"Thanks." He made his way to the elevator, pressed the up button and waited. The elevator finally arrived and he walked in and pressed for the eighth floor. He walked out into the familiar chaos of a newsroom, which of course made his thoughts go to a certain ace reporter of his, again. He suddenly noticed the strange looks that he was getting from people as they walked past. He glanced down at himself. _Of course, they probably don't see a 24-year-old American with a messenger bag, wearing a t-shirt with a leather jacket, not to mention the cast, the cane, and still-visible abrasions, walking into a newsroom everyday. Plus his clothes were kind of rumpled; he had fallen asleep on the plane. _

He decided to wander around, looking for his father and observing the staff before they knew who he was. As he wandered through the cubicles Logan noticed a man who looked about to be his age by what appeared to be the break room. He also noticed a couple of people gathered around him, listening to his jokes and vying for attention. Since he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep on the plane he decided to grab a cup of coffee. As he filled a mug he heard a voices behind him quiet as they noticed him.

"My my my, what do we have here?" the man sneered, looking him over. "Apparently the standards here have been lowed. Ever heard of a dress code? Or is that just how all you Americans dress? Oh I got it, the cane is to trick poor innocent people into feeling sorry for you and to get then to help you carry something, and then you trick them into a dark alleyway and mug them.

Logan smirked. "Nope, I'm actually running from the police, they discovered that I was in the mafia and was responsible for 15 murders and 7 roberies. I lost them at he last corner and this was the first building I found. And now I'm thinking, hey why not make it 16, they can't do any worse to me…" Logan started to reach into his messenger bag…

By this time the man had paled several shades.

"Logan? There you are, what have you been doing?" Came his father's irritated voice. Logan opened his mouth to reply.

"Never mind, come, I have people that I want you to meet."

Logan suppressed a sigh and turned to follow, but not before and turned to the pale and very confused man beside him. "It was nice meeting you," he smirked and added, "Jacob Webb."

"What… how… I never told you my name!" Jacob sputtered.

Logan smirked and followed his father, glad that he decided to look over the papers that his father had given him about staff.

* * *

Logan was about ready to strangled the next person his father introduced him to. There was no way that he would remember any of their names especially since all the introductions were pretty much the same.

Mitchum: Logan, this is , the Editor. , this is Logan Huntzberger, future CEO.

Said editor would then partake in extreme ass kissing and then they would greet the next editor. Oh yes, he was having a blast. Of course that wasn't including the lecture he would get in between people. _Logan, stop acting like a sullen child, Logan would you act your age, Logan you could have at least worn something respectable, Logan be responsible, And of course, the million quips about the accident._

"Logan hurry up, you still have to greet all the staff, it won't take long, just a quick run through the cubicles, and then we can break for lunch."

Logan suppressed yet another groan, and then swore under his breath as he realized Mitchum had already started. Leaning heavily on his cane he hobbled quickly in an attempt to catch up. He finally did catch up when his father paused to talk to another person. But of course, once he caught up, his father set off at his extremely fast pace.

_At that pacehis fathercould probably do a mile in under 6 minutes._

_Is it possible for him to go any faster?_

_Ok it's easy, just ask him to slow down, I mean come on, the doctor defiantly said no strenuous activity. _

Logan opened his mouth to yell at his father to slow down, but changed his mind.

_Nope, not going to give him another opportunity to lecture me about Costa Rica and how if I were responsible it wouldn't have happened._

_Ok I mean how bad can a lecture be? Arg, is it possible to hurt this much? What time is it? I really hope I can have another one of those painkillers soon. Very soon._

Logan gritted his teeth against the pain and attempted to hobble faster.

_Oh yeah, he stopped! Oh not, not another person to talk to. _

" Logan, meet Jason Cooper, he will help you out until you get the hang of things."

Logan shook hands with the man while trying to catch his breath. Jason had dark red hair that stuck out in every direction. He was about the same height as Logan himself and looked to be in his late twenties.

While Mitchim and Jason conversed, Logan concentrated on controlling his breathing. He was really out of shape after the incident and his ankle throbbed after all the walking he had done today. He had finally figured out a way to breath that didn't hurt, short quick gasps.

It was around this time that his father noticed his breathing.

"Logan, is their any particular reason you felt like trying a new method to obtain oxygen?" He sounded annoyed.

Logan was at his tolerance limit. He hadn't slept very much, he hadn't eaten since he left Hartford and he was in pain.

"Yeah dad, there is" he snapped. "Maybe because you were all but sprinting around the news room, completely ignoring the fact that I have a broken ankle. So I hobble after you all morning, which is harder than it looks, I try to catch my breath which is difficult because I can't take deep breaths because my ribs and lung can't handle it! During his whole speech his voice had risen, so he pretty much had the attention of the whole room.

His father looked at him confused.

"Lungs? Ribs? What are you talking about? What's the matter with them?

_He had no idea the extent of my injuries, figures that he didn't care enough to ask. Logan realized_

"I'm talking about Costa Rica, I broke my ankle in 3 places, damaged cartilage in both my knees, broke 6 ribs, I had emergency surgery for a partially collapsed lung, a concussion, and bruises and lacerations over a third of my body" he said watching his father's reaction closely.

Mitchim looked startled, but recovered quickly.

"Yes, well I guess that that would make breathing difficult, but it's your own fault."

"Of course" he muttered.

"Some business associates and I are going out to lunch, we can continue this conversation there."

"I'm not hungry, I think I'll just stay here." _Actually he was starving but he couldn't stand to be in his father's presence any longer without loosing it more than he already had._

Mitchim frowned, but agreed and told Jason to get Logan settled into his office and finally left.

The moment his father stepped into elevator Logan found the nearest chair and collapsed into it.

"Are you ok? Came Jason's voice.

"Yeah, so um, I guess you should show me my office."

"Right this way Mr. Huntzberger"

Logan cringed. "Please call me Logan, Mr. Huntzberger makes me think of my least favorite person"

"Of course" there was a pause, "Logan" "Here's your office, I'll be waiting outside."

Logan stepped inside and looked around. "It's um, very, umm, dungeon-y?" It was small, with one very small window that faced another stone building about two feet away and two stone walls and two walls that were painted a very dark color. There was a large, dark, wooden desk in the middle. It freaked him out. Plus the lighting was almost non existent. Logan took a deep breath, or at least as deep as he could, and sat down. He looked around and stood up and walked out to Jason.

"Can I have a cubicle?"

Jason laughed and showed him an unoccupied and brightly lit cubicle. Logan's stomach chose that moment to tell him that it hadn't been feed in a while.

Jason glanced over and appeared to debate with himself.

"A couple of us here usually go to lunch now, at a small pub a few minutes from here, would you like to go with us?"

Logan closed his eyes and said dreamily "Food…"

Jason laughed. "Come on"

Well there you have it folks, I hope you like it, I tried to make it longer and more detailed. I think that I will make each chapter only about one or two people, it's less confusing and their isn't as much jumping around from place to place. Let me know what you think about my little story, you know you wanna!


	3. Accompanied by my lovely and exotic self

Chapter 3 Accompanied by my lovely and exotic self 

**Disclaimer**: Characters are definitely not mine. Though I did figure out why my mouse wasn't working. Evidently it doesn't like light. Whenever I turn my desk light on it refuses to move, it instant I turn the light off, it works again. Rather odd. Because of its aversion to light I decided to name the mouse Finn. Lol Also thank you to all my beautiful reviewers!

SarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLoner

Rory was woken up from her sleep by her cell phone. Usually the oompa-loompa ringtone would cheer her up, but not today. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at the clock. _10:30. Had it really only been 2 hours since Logan had left? _After reaching out her hand and fumbling around the nightstand, she finally located the ringing object.

" 'ello" she mumbled.

"Rory" her name was hard to understand, the voice sounded hoarse, like it's owner had been crying.

"Mom?" Rory asked confused.

"Can- _sniff_, Can you come home, please?" The last part was said pleadingly.

"Yeah, of course Mom, I'll be there as soon as I can." Rory said panicking.

By this time Rory was already out of bed and trying to find clothes, her own problems forgotten in her concern for her mother. Suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere with a pair of her jeans and a t-shirt. Startled, Rory looked up.

"Finn! What are you doing here? How long have you been here? And, more importantly, how did you get in here?" Rory ranted.

"Seeing if you're okay, 2 hours, and Logan gave me a key before he left" Finn replied. "And I'm driving you."  
"Finn, I'm perfectly capable of driving myself, and didn't anyone ever tell you that it's impolite to eavesdrop?"

"Of course they did doll, along with a million other things that I've never paid heed to." He said flippantly. "You're upset because Logan left, you're racking your brain as to why your mother is in tears, and the longer you argue the longer it will take you to get home. "

_He's right, I am upset and in no shape to drive. Besides, Finn's really good at cheering people up, something I think we're gonna need. "Ok, let's get going, we can get coffee, lots of coffee, on the way to Stars Hollow."_ She pushed the sadness that threatened to overcome her at the mention of Logan's name and headed out the door, Finn in tow. 

SarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLoner

They were in her car. Finn was driving and they had just passed the welcome to Stars Hollow sign.

_What could have happened? Humm, the last time I saw her was at Grandma's, and she and Dad had just come in, and made some smart remark about the building font being to scale. Oh God, that building, I'm definitely going to have to change my name…Arg, back to the more important problem. What happened next? Oh yeah, some other woman was walking in when I left, maybe it had something to do with her? Or maybe Luke found out about Dad being there? But why would he be up set about that, he knows Mom and Dad are just friends now…_

"Love" Finn said, interrupting her thoughts, "We're here"

Glancing around she realized he was right. She got out and quickly walked, not ran, to the door. Pausing she turned to Finn.

"Coffee?" she said hopefully and glanced at the door, "Lots of it."

Finn smiled. "Sure Reporter Girl."

Rory nodded and turned to the door and walked in to her childhood home.

"Mom?" she then noticed an unmoving lump lying on the couch, covered in blankets.

"Mom!" she knelt by the couch and lifted the covers away from her mom's face, which was tear stained, her eyes red and puffy.

"What happened?" Rory asked softly, very concerned now.

"I… I screwed up kid, I screwed up big. He…"she took a deep, shuddering breath. "He's gonna hate me, God, I hate me." Lorelai then buried her face in a pillow. Rory noticed that it was her old pillow, and one of the blankets was her old comforter.

_It had been her 6th birthday, the first one that her Dad had ever made it to. She and her mom had just moved into their new house and Rory had just been using one of the Independence Inn's old comforters, one that had been repaired too many times to be used there anymore. She had been so happy when she unwrapped it. The comforter was baby blue with coffee cups all over it…_

Rory's trip down memory lane had once again been interrupted by Finn, only this time he had coffee.

Lorelai turned on the couch, confused as to who had just come in the door. Seeing who it was, she just signed and buried her face into the pillow again. Not ever her exotic boy toy could raise her spirits.

_Wow, I don't think I've ever seen her so depressed. Well there was that one time when she and Luke broke up or something… NO! please, she hoped, not that._

"Here's your coffee love." He then glanced over at Lorelai and asked softly. "Is she ok?"

At this Lorelai sat up and asked. "Coffee?"

Silently Finn handed her some. She took a sip and said softly "Luke's." as tears began to fall down the previously made paths.

"Mom." Rory tried again. "What happened? The last I saw of you, you and Dad were making fun of the Rory Gilmore Astronomy Building. What happened after that?"

Lorelai sign and shifted more comfortably on the couch in her new upright position. She then glanced around the room avoiding Finn's or Rory's eyes, her eyes settled on a spot on the floor.

_What if she hates me? She was so happy and supportive of me and Luke, and now… What if she hates her father now, it wasn't his fault, or worse what if she is disappointed in me. Angry I can handle, but to lose her respect? Or what if she stops talking to me again. I don't think that I could handle losing her and Christopher and Luke at the same time._

"Mom?" Rory prompted. "You know whatever it is, I'm here for you, right?"

Lorelai sighed and began her woeful tale.

"Ok, dinner at my Parents. Just after you left Linny came. She's one of Emily's old roommate's daughter. She was trying to set Christopher up with her. Anyway it turns out she's a physiatrist. After dinner, Christopher left and Linny had blocked me in. So we get to talking and it turns into a session in the back seat of her car. I tell her about Christopher, you, Max, Luke, and how I'm ready to be married and he isn't… She basically told me I have to go after what I want, or be patient. Sooo, I went back to Stars Hollow and told Luke that we could elope to Martha's Vineyard, or it was never. He said that he didn't do ultimatums and I left. I needed someone to talk to and Christopher was the first person I thought of. I went to his apartment, we broke out the ole tequila bottle, and…"

Lorelai took a deep breath. "And we, we slept together." This last confession was directed at the floor.

Hesitantly she looked up into Rory and Finn's shocked faces. "Rory?" she said fearfully.

"Wow" was all Rory could say. "Um, wow… So, what happens now?"

"I don't know kid, I don't know." _Sniff_

Rory got up off the floor where she and Finn had been sitting and sat next to her mom on the couch and enveloped her in a hug.

"Well, if you two lovely ladies don't have any objections, I purpose an infamous Gilmore Girls Wallow Night, accompanied by my lovely and exotic self of course." Finn said, striking a pose.

Rory and Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He had dramatically flung both of his arms outward, thrown his head back and put his nose in the air. The normally hilarious position was made even more laugh worthy by his current position, sitting on the floor.

"Yes" he continued. "A wallow night, it's perfect. My Crazy Caffeine Mistress obviously because of Luke and Chris, Reporter Girl because of Huntz leaving, and I…" he paused and pretended to wipe a tear. "I am saying goodbye to the thinks I hold dear to me…"

Lorelai and Rory exchanged glances. "I'm almost afraid to hear what he holds most dear" Rory said dryly.

Finn continued on as if he hadn't been interrupted. "one of my best mates, Logan."

Lorelai chuckled. "Wow, he's actually serious for once."

Finn glared at her for her interruption. "I wasn't done doll, just because you're my Crazy Caffeine Mistress doesn't mean you can interrupt me when ever you want." With another glare at the laughing two he continued. "Anyway, the other things that I'm saying goodbye to are what I consider as the best years of my life. I mean seriously, floor parties, alcohol, keg parties, alcohol, the LDB, alcohol, no parental units, alcohol, a massive supply of available redheads whenever I want, alcohol, and most importantly, my aversion to light!" there was a pause, "and alcohol!"

By this time Rory and Lorelai were laughing so hard that they could barely speak.

Finn smiled to himself. _Mission make Rory and Lorelai laugh completed he silently congratulated himself._

"So, how about it?" he questioned

Rory smiled "yeah"

Lorelai nodded slowly, her previous melancholy already coming back. "Why don't you and Rory go get some movies and provisions and I will set up back here."

Rory and Finn agreed, knowing that she wasn't ready to face the small town yet. They walked out of her house and started toward the video store and Dosie's.

Rory looked up at the crazy Australian that she loved like a brother. "Thank you Finn, for insisting that you drive me here, making my mom laugh, and wallowing with us."

He shrugged. "No problem, and besides, you, Lorelai, and Logan helped me move into my apartment. Plus I have nothing better to do. Logan is in London, Steph is in Paris with her mom at some runway model-y thing, and Colin does nothing but study now that he's actually in law school, not just pre law. Which leaves me with you and my Crazy Caffeine Mistress."

Rory smiled. _I had forgotten that he had moved in to the apartment across the hall from Logan and I. That will be nice, even with Logan gone, I know that someone will be there for me._

They stopped in between Dosie's and the video store.

"What first luv, food or movies? Finn questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Umm, movies first, they weigh less." Rory replied.

Finn chuckled and they headed into the store and picked out some movies.

They then walked into Dosie's.

"So what all do we need?"

"Well," Rory thought. "Since this is a Wallow night, and not just a movie night we need ice cream, lots of it."

Finn nodded and they headed toward the ice cream. Rory grabbed several cartons of Ben and Jerry's. They then wandered around the rest of the store, almost clearing it out of candy. After paying, Rory and Finn started back to her house. As they were passing the magazine stand Rory overheard Babbet and Miss. Patti talking. Suddenly she heard them say Luke's name.

"Finn" Rory said softly. "I wanna see something, you go on and head back to the house."

Finn gave her an odd look but agreed and started walking.

Rory drifted closer to the two Queens of Gossip.

"… and I see Luke rushing out of the dinner, get into that old truck of his and start driving toward Hartford. At first I thought maybe it was Lorelai, you know, after their fight, but I saw Rory and her friend here so I don't think it was anymore." That was Babbet.

Miss. Patti leaned in conspiracy like. "Well, it turns out that Luke got a call from Anna and she said that the girl, April, had got into an accident and was having emergency surgery."

"Wow"

"I know that's what I though, and wait, what was that you said about Rory's friend, was it that hot Australian…"

At that Rory put back the magazine that she had been pretending to read and quickly walked back to her house, her thoughts in turmoil.

_Poor April, I wonder how her accident happened. And what do I tell Mom? Do I tell Mom? Poor Luke._

Rory walked back into her house to see Finn displaying all that they had bought.

"So we got marshmallows, chocolate of all types, four of every candy bar they had, chips, pretzels, dip, pizza is on it's way, gram crackers, red vines, licorice, tons of coffee, and ice cream in a multitude of flavors. Chocolate, for obvious wonka reasons, vanilla, cookie dough, chocolate chip, mint chocolate chip, rocky road, black cherry, raspberry, and my personal favorite butter rum pecan." He smirked. "Also for obvious reasons."

Rory went over to the bag with the movies in it. "For your viewing pleasure…"

"Dirty!" Finn and Lorelai exclaimed laughing.

Rory laughed too. "Any way, we got of course Willy Wonka, which is always a must have, Monty Python, an excellent movie to quote, Pirates of the Caribbean, unfortunately the first one since the second still isn't out on DVD yet, but it still is an excellent movie to re-enact, Troy for obvious reasons…"

"Orly, my love!" Lorelai said wistfully

"Sorry Mom, but I think you're a little too old for him"

"Blasphemy! I am not old."

"And just think about your exotic boy toy, I don't think he'd like it if you replaced him with Orlando Bloom."

Lorelai heaved a sigh, "You're right I suppose, but only because of Finn."

"I am not too old for him." She muttered under her breath, earning a laugh from Finn.

"Anyway" she continued "I say we commence with the wallowing for men and redheads and alcohol and the sun."

They quoted and sang their way through Charley and the Chocolate factory, devouring all the ice cream that had chocolate in them, red vines, licorice, and about a third of the candy bars. Through Troy they drooled over Orlando Bloom in a skirt, or at least Rory and Lorelai did. They also managed to consume the 3 pizzas that had arrived during the beginning of the movie, all the chips and pretzels as well as some more candy. Rory, Lorelai and Finn then proceed to drool over Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, and Kiera Knightly, respectively. Then came Finn's favorite movie, Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

"We're knights of the round table, we dance when e're we're able, we do routines and chorus scene and impersonate Clark gable, we're opera mad in Camelot, we sing from the diaphragm a lot… Bravely bold sir robin, rode forth from Camelot, He was not the least bit afraid to be killed in nasty ways, or to have his eyes gouged out and his elbows broken…" The three sang.

Unfortunately, somewhere between the Gorge of Eternal Peril and the second French taunting they fell asleep and missed a phone call.

_Hey Lor, I guess you're at Rory's. I just wanted to tell you I have to go to California for business and will have to oversee my new company for a couple months, I'll call you later with the number for my new apartment. Love you, Bye_

SarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLonerSarcasticLoner

Well that ends Chapter 3 my faithful readers. I hope you enjoyed it, it was 2667 words! Unfortunately I have home band camp the 24th through the 28th and away band camp from the 30th through the 4th. And then from there I leave and go straight to Topsail Island North Carolina for a beach vacation for a week. Soo, there will be no updates for a while, I might be able to get one in next week but if I did it probably would be short, and I wouldn't count on it. It's very sad. But to cheer me up when I get back from two weeks of torture, I hope I have lots of reviews to read. Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge… lol

Besides, I'm serious about the torture part, the food is horrific, the only edible stuff is the pasta and the cereal.

Review, review review… Please


	4. The Peerless Pilgrim Pub with Ale by the

Chapter 4 The Peerless Pilgrim Pub with Ale by the Pail

Hey, I'm sorry that this update took so long but things have been pretty hectic, my grandmother is moving out of her huge house into assisted living so we've been packing up her house and stuff, plus school started and I have a ton of homework to complete along with band practice… regardless, onto to the eagerly awaited update…

**Disclaimer**: The only thing named Finn that I own is my Turtle, which I actually don't own yet because they're illegal in Pennsylvania so you have to go to Ohio to get them… regardless, someday I will own a turtle and I will name him Finn.

--------SarcasticLoner-------SarcasticLoner--------SarcasticLoner-------SarcasticLoner------SarcasticLoner-------SarcasticLoner

Logan and Jason walked out of the London Times and headed down the street, Jason leading and Logan following, while looking around.

"So." Jason said, trying to start a conversation. "Have you ever been to London?"

"Yeah, dad's dragged me here a couple of times for business and I've gallivanted around Europe a few times with a couple of friends." Logan replied. "So, you said a lot of people from the Times come here?"

Jason nodded and stopped in front of a small building between two larger buildings. The windows were tinted green glass with dark wood trim and double doors with a small sign hanging above it proclaiming _The Peerless Pilgrim Pub_ with the words _Ale by the Pail!_ Underneath in gold letters.

Logan chucked at the name and motto. "I like the name."

Jason grinned. "Yeah, we have fun coming up with other names for it, like the Unequaled Wayfarer."

"Or the Unrivaled Sojourner."

"The Matchless Traveler" At this name both men started laughing at the two ways the name could be taken. By this time they had entered the establishment and made their way over to an empty table.

"We must be the first ones here today." Jason commented and sat down.

"I'm going to go and wash my hands." Logan said taking off his leather jacket and placing it on the back of the chair.

Jason nodded and pointed him in the right direction. Soon after a small group of people sat down with Jason. Greetings were exchanged and one guy nodded towards the Logan's jacket.

"Whose jacket is that Jas?"

"It's…" Jason began.

"Hey Jason!" a women a few tables over called.

Jason looked over and his eyes lit up upon seeing the woman.

"Becca!" he exclaimed and started to make his way to her.

Glancing back he said to the table "I'll be back in a minute."

The group proceeded to talk about their plans for the summer when their conversation was interrupted by AC/Dc's You Shook Me All Night Long.

The group glanced at each other.

"Should we answer it?" one woman questioned.

The man next to her shrugged. "I guess"

Another woman, who was sitting next to the empty chair reached into the pocked and pulled out the ringing object in question. Flipping the phone open, she fumbled for the talk butter, accidentally hitting the speakerphone button as she did so, and answered.

"Hello?"

A male voice with a thick Australian accent came over the phone.

"Wow Huntz, you're sounding especially feminine today." Finn joked.

"Huntz?" she questioned.

"Yeah Huntz, you know the person whose phone you just answered…"

"Oh, I didn't know whose it was, it was in a jacket that was hanging on an empty chair." She said.

Finn sighed "What have I told him about leaving his jacket with his cell phone in it hanging on random chairs in London so strange women answer it." He paused, "Speaking of strange women, I don't suppose you are a redhead?" Finn said hopefully. The group laughed at this.

"Nope sorry, I'm not. So, um who exactly is Huntz?"

"Logan Huntzberger." This came from not Finn but Jason. "He went to wash his hands, I invited him to eat with us."

"Now that we've established whose phone this is, I don't suppose you could tell me your name, doll? I'm Finn"

She smiled. "Bailey"

"Hum, You not a redhead, but your name is alcoholic, which makes up for you not being a redhead." Finn paused debating. "I would definitely consider pursuing you." He decided. "How old are you doll?"

"25, and before you decided that I was pursue worthy, don't you think that you should have asked if I was even on the market?" Bailey inquired.

"Not at all doll, for you see, once you saw my gorgeous, exotic self, you would immediately dump anyone, for you see, no one is more amazing then I" Finn said with mock arrogance.

"Delusional much Finn?" Logan said dryly with a smirk, walking up to the table and joining the conversation.

"Why Huntz, that's not what you said during that sultry night in the Virgin Islands." Finn purred seductively.

Logan bit back a grin and started to reply, but was interrupted.

"Well, I think the office, not to mention the world, would be extremely interested to know that the Huntzberger heir was gay. In fact I think I'll go mention it now." Came the annoying tones of Jacob Webb.

Logan inwardly smirked and put a panicked looked on his face.

"How did you… I mean I'm not…I mean please, no… Logan said stuttering.

Jacob attempted to smirk and tried to swagger off. All he managed to do was make it look like he was in pain and had a bad limp.

As soon as Jacob exited the building Logan cracked up.

"Uh mate, I like you and all, but why am I suddenly your lover?" Finn inquired.

At this point Logan noticed the confused looks on the faces of the rest of the table and started to explain.

"Jacob only heard the last part of that conversation and Finn's joke and concluded that Finn and I were together or were at one point. He came to the stunning conclusion that I was gay and thought he could use it to embarrass me. Jacob and I have already had one run in today and I decided to use this to embarrass _him._"

"Logan!" Finn exclaimed shocked. "How could you consider that night in the Virgin Islands a joke! I proclaimed by undying love for you!"

Logan smirked "Yeah you did, right after you proclaimed your undying love for any redhead in the vicinity, alcohol in general, to 2 waitresses, 4 palm trees, a door and right before you proclaimed you undying love to sand, crabs, flashlights, virgins, and coconuts."

By this time the entire table was cracking up and were getting several strange looks from others in the pub.

"So you're not gay?" one man asked tentatively.

"Nope" Logan said easily. "I have a girlfriend."

"Speaking of which she was the reason I called." Finn began

Logan winced, the image of his girlfriend's tear stained face loomed in his mind. "How is she?"

"Reporter Girl's been better, but right now the lack of you isn't the main issue."

Logan frowned. "What happened?"

"In a nutshell, Lorelai asked Luke to elope, they fought, Lorelai went to Chris for comfort, they slept together and now she doesn't know what to do. Reporter Girl has made that problem the one of utmost importance, mostly because she can't do anything about London."

"Wow, where is she?"

"They're both asleep" Finn replied

"Oh, well tell Ace I'll call her tonight and that I love her." Logan said simply.

"Will do mate." And they both hung up.

Looking a bit sheepishly at the five others Logan apologized.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it Logan. Jacob needs put in his place and parts of the phone call were highly entertaining." Jason said as the rest of the tabled nodded in agreement.

"And I think that some introductions are in order. Logan the woman that Finn was talking to is Bailey Carnoff, the man to her right is Blake Erader the man to his right is Sawyer Galaheter and the woman to Sawyer's right is Samantha Strav, who goes by Sam.

Logan nodded at them in turn, shook their hands and studied them.

Bailey was 25 with chestnut hair and bright green eyes. She was of medium height and had a cheerful demeanor.

Sawyer had dark hair that curled out from his head with dark eyes framed by long dark lashes that almost looked feminine and a proudly arched roman nose. So far Logan's impression of him was of a shy, quiet person. He looked to be in his mid twenties, as did the rest of the group.

Blade had longish dirty blond hair that curled at the ends with hazel eyes and a deep tan. He was long and lanky with a quick, dry wit.

Samantha had the most athletic build of the group with her long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and determinedly competitive blue eyes.

"So" Blake said, "I'm just going to ask the question that everyone else it thinking. How did you manage to do that?" gesturing to Logan's body.

Logan grinned wryly. "It was the a couple weekends before graduation and a bunch of us decided to go to Costa Rica and parachute off of a cliff. I went second and pulled the cord, but the parachute didn't open, so I plummeted to the ground, hitting the cliff side several times in the process. And I was so inebriated it's a miracle that I even remembered to pull the cord."

Samantha winced in sympathy. "Yeah that hurts, I did something similar, except it was parasailing and the boat lost control and I was caught in the trees on a nearby island and tumbled to the ground, almost hanging myself in the process."

"Speaking of college, when did you graduate? It had to be recently." Questioned Jason.

"Graduation was Tuesday, and I was on a plane by Wednesday."

"That's horrible! I can't believe that you weren't even given a day between." Bailey exclaimed.

"Yeah that's my dad for you. The only thing I mean to him is the heir to the company, nothing else." Logan said with a shrug.

By this time the food had come and gone and the bill paid. The group started walking back to the Times.

Logan groaned as he saw a familiar form walk out of one on the most expensive restaurants in London.

"What?" questioned Bailey.

Logan nodded his head in the direction of his father who unfortunately noticed him at that moment.

"Logan!"

"Dad" Logan said flatly.

"A crisis has come up in that Omaha paper, I need to fly there immediately, so you are on your own. You had better work, since you don't have those two idiots Colin and Finn to screw around with and to spend every night getting drunk and partying, I mean it Logan! You're not a kid anymore, you need to make something of your life, no son of mine will be known as a failure, which is that path that you're following now." Mitchum said threateningly.

"Gee dad, glad to see you have such a high opinion of me and my friends." Logan said sarcastically. "Colin and Finn are not idiots or failures."

"Really, then what ate they doing now, hum? Loafing around New Haven I suppose getting smashed out of their minds?" his dad inquired with a sneer.

"How about Colin is finishing Law School and Finn's dad is letting him conduct the business from New Haven, you know, because his dad actually knows about his son cares what he wants." Logan snapped.

"Are you implying that I don't know you?" his father demanded.

"Oh, so you think you know me? Tell me dad, when's my birthday?"

"November." Came the immediate reply.

Logan gave his father a look of disgust. "Try July."

His father looked uncomfortable. "Oh then Honor's birthday must be in November."

"November, April, same thing." Logan shook his head. "Have fun in Omaha." Logan then turned around and started walking back to the Times.

Jason, Bailey, Blade, Sam, and Sawyer glanced at each other startled and quickly followed after their angry new friend.

--------SarcasticLoner-------SarcasticLoner--------SarcasticLoner-------SarcasticLoner------SarcasticLoner-------SarcasticLoner

Thus concludes the stunning new edition to my story, I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope you review. If you can't think of anything to say for a review, just tell me your favorite quote or scene. Reviews make me want to update faster…


	5. beatin’ and cheatin’

Chapter 5 Well, its been nice beatin' and cheatin' ya

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, then I wouldn't be waiting 20 weeks for Gilmore Girls season 5 DVD to be available at the library… sigh. Well I've run out of things to ramble about, thus my story will commence.

* * *

When we last left our wallowing threesome, they had just wallowed and had missed a phone call from Christopher, and Rory had found out about April's accident and was debating on whether or not to tell Lorelai.

* * *

Finn was rudely woken up by his hand, which was staging a mutiny against him, accompanied by the rest of his body. Sleepily blinking his eyes, he turned to look at his rebellious hand and see the cause of its distress. An ice cream container, that until recently had been full of semi-frozen ice cream and his semi-frozen hand. Finn grimaced and sat up, planning on going to wash is hand, when his body reminded him that he still hadn't taken care of the rest of his body that was on strike. Finn groaned. How could something as innocent as sugar feel even worse than a hangover? Slowly Finn made his way to the kitchen where he washed his hand and grabbed some aspirin and water. After sipping the water, he found the motivation to drag his butt up the stairs and take a shower.

Emerging from the shower, Finn began to feel almost human and decided to give Logan a call.

He called Logan's phone and was startled to hear a feminine voice.

"Wow Huntz, you're sounding especially feminine today." Finn joked.

"Huntz?" the unknown female questioned.

"Yeah Huntz, you know the person whose phone you just answered…"

"Oh, I didn't know whose it was, it was in a jacket that was hanging on an empty chair." She said.

Finn sighed and shook his head "What have I told him about leaving his jacket with his cell phone in it hanging on random chairs in London so strange women answer it." He paused, "Speaking of strange women, I don't suppose you are a redhead?" Finn said hopefully. He could hear laughter in the background, and wondered who the heck he was talking to.

"Nope sorry, I'm not. So, um who exactly is Huntz?"

Finn opened his mouth to answer but was beat to it by another unknown person who said something about inviting Logan to lunch.

Finally, his curiosity got the better of him. "Now that we've established whose phone this is, I don't suppose you could tell me your name, doll? I'm Finn"

"Bailey" Came the women's reply.

Finn closed his eyes dreamily. _Bailey's Irish cream…_

"Hm, You're not a redhead, but your name is alcoholic, which makes up for you not being a redhead." Finn paused debating. "I would definitely consider pursuing you." He decided. "How old are you doll?"

"25, and before you decided that I was pursue worthy, don't you think that you should have asked if I was even on the market?" Bailey inquired.

"Not at all doll, for you see, once you saw my gorgeous, exotic self, you would immediately dump anyone, for you see, no one is more amazing then I" Finn said with mock arrogance while striking a pose, forgetting that Bailey couldn't see him.

"Delusional much Finn?" Came the voice of the person he had been trying to locate for the last 5 minutes.

"Why Huntz, that's not what you said during that sultry night in the Virgin Islands." Finn purred seductively. Most of that trip was a hazy blur, but that was one of the few fragments he remembered, err, sort of.

He then heard a faint voice in the background.

"Well, I think the office, not to mention the world, would be extremely interested to know that the Huntzberger heir was gay. In fact I think I'll go mention it now." Came yet another unfamiliar voice.

"How did you… I mean I'm not…I mean please, no… He heard Logan stutter, He must be up to something. Finn thought.

The Australian then heard Logan laugh, confirming his suspicions.

"Uh mate, I like you and all, but why am I suddenly your lover?" Finn inquired.

"Jacob only heard the last part of that conversation and Finn's joke and concluded that Finn and I were together or were at one point. He came to the stunning conclusion that I was gay and thought he could use it to embarrass me. Jacob and I have already had one run in today and I decided to use this to embarrass _him._" Came Logan's explanation.

"Logan!" Finn exclaimed shocked. "How could you consider that night in the Virgin Islands a joke! I proclaimed by undying love for you!"

Logan smirked "Yeah you did, right after you proclaimed your undying love for any redhead in the vicinity, alcohol in general, to 2 waitresses, 4 palm trees, a door and right before you proclaimed you undying love to sand, crabs, flashlights, virgins, and coconuts."

Finn grinned, he had forgotten about that part.

"So you're not gay?" Finn heard one man say tentatively.

"Nope" Logan said easily. "I have a girlfriend."

"Speaking of which she was the reason I called." Finn began

"How is she?"

"Reporter Girl's been better, but right now the lack of you isn't the main issue."

. "What happened?"

"In a nutshell, Lorelai asked Luke to elope, they fought, Lorelai went to Chris for comfort, they slept together and now she doesn't know what to do. Reporter Girl has made that problem the one of utmost importance, mostly because she can't do anything about London."

"Wow, where is she?"

"They're both asleep" Finn replied

"Oh, well tell Ace I'll call her tonight and that I love her." Logan said simply.

"Will do mate." And they both hung up.

_I'm glad that Logan's making friends, at least he won't be entirely miserable for a year, and they sound like a fun bunch, I defiantly would consider meeting Bailey…I wonder if I can get Logan to send me her picture…_His thoughts trailed off as he wandered into the living room to check on the women he thought of as his little sister and his Crazy Caffeine Mistress.

He noticed that Rory was starting to stir and decided to put on a pot of coffee, not Luke's, after seeing the reaction Lorelai had to it earlier. As he was doing this a sleepy Rory stumbled in and grabbed at the pot, draining two straight cups before she even opened her eyes.

She frowned. "What's that noise?"

"What noi…" Then he head it, _Beep, Beep _How had he not heard it earlier? Now that it had been pointed out to him, it was getting on his nerves.

Rory stood up. "The answering machine." She made her way back to the living room and hit the play messages button.

Hey Lor, I guess you're at Rory's. I just wanted to tell you I have to go to California for business and will have to oversee my new company for a couple months, I'll call you later with the number for my new apartment. Love you, Bye

Rory felt guilty, she almost felt glad that her dad was leaving for a while, it would give her mom time to sort things out, but she was happy at the same time, she could read between the lines of her dad's message, he knew she needed time and was giving it to her.

"Well at least that makes things a littler easier" Lorelai said, sitting up on the couch.

Rory jumped, she hadn't realized that Lorelai was up. "Hey mom"

Rory then appeared to debate with herself, "So, I heard miss Patti and Babbet talking by the magazine rack when Finn and I went to get food. It turns out that Luke got a call from Anna and found out that April was hit by a drunk driver. She was having Emergency surgery, so I figure Luke will be pretty occupied with that, which gives you time to work things out with yourself."

Lorelai took a deep breathe, "Wow, poor April." She said softly. "She's a nice kid, she doesn't deserve that. But then again the extra time to think does help." She sighed and looked at Rory. "So kid, with all my excitement, I forgot to ask, how are you holding up?"

, "As well as can be expected I suppose." She then gave a sad smile, "I really miss him" she admitted.

Finn cleared his throat, making his presence known. "Speaking of Huntz, I called him earlier."

Rory looked at him. "How is he?"

"We really didn't get into details but he was out to lunch with some people who I'm assuming are from the Newspaper and he had run into trouble with someone else at the paper.. Oh, and I was to tell you that he loves you and that he would call you later."

Rory smiled softly as she thought of her boyfriend.

It was about that time that Finn noticed one of the Stars Hollowites peering in the window, hoping to find out what was going on and pointed him out to the other two.

Lorelai sighed, "There are many times when I enjoy living in a small town, and this is NOT one of them."

"Ooo, Ooo" Finn raised his hand excitedly. "Idea, Idea!"

Rory looked at him amused. "What Finn?"

"Why don't we go back to New Haven, you'll be away form prying eyes and maybe different location will help you think things out more."

Lorelai nodded. "I like it."

"Well troops, it's time to pack up" Rory said cheerfully, the thought of getting out of the clothes that she'd worn and slept in was a very good one.

"Grr" Rory grumbled as she fumbled with the lock on the door. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed as she finally got the stubborn lock open and flung the door open. "Welcome to my humble adobe."

"Wow, nice place you got here." She paused dramatically to wipe a non-existant tear from her eye. "The fruit of my loins has done so well for herself"

"Logan's paying for it" she admitted, secretly glad that despite her mom's problems she could still joke around some. At this time her stomached announced that it hadn't had any real food since Logan's goodbye party.

Lorelai smiled. "How bout we order us some food while you show me the rest of your fancy smancy apartment."

Rory quickly agreed. "How's Hector's sound?

"Excellent."

Rory nodded and ordered for them. "why don't you go see if Finn wants some?"

Lorelai left and came back a minute later, Finn in tow.

Rory smiled, "I take that as a yes"

The three started a game of Monopoly, where the objective of the game for Finn and Lorelai was to see how much they could cheat without Rory noticing. They continued to play through dinner and eventually named a victor. It was Finn, which made sense, since he was in the business of buying and overseeing his family's large chain of luxury hotels.

"Well, its been nice beatin' and cheatin' ya, but I'm gonna call it a night, I've go work tomorrow." Finn said with a grimace, and stood up to leave.

Rory stood up and gave him a hug. "Bye Finny, and thank you for your help." She said and kissed his cheek.

Finn smiled and hugged her back, "You're welcome doll."

Lorelai waved at Finn from her prostrate position on the floor, her spirits improving slightly now that she was away from everything and Finn and Rory had been keeping he entertained.

Lorelai stood up as Finn left, "I think I'm gonna head to bed too, kid." She said, heading off to the spare bedroom.

Rory nodded and headed off to her own room for the first night without Logan. After brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas, a pair of Logan's boxers and a Yale t shirt, she slid into bed and reached for her book, but was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Rory answered and smiled as she heard the greeting.

"Hey Ace!"

"Logan!" How's London?"

"London would defiantly be better if a certain someone was here.." Logan trailed off, "But disregarding that, today definitely was interesting."

Rory snuggled down in their bed, curled on her side, hugging Logan's pillow that still smelled overwhelmingly like him, just enjoying the sound of his voice as he described his day. It was almost as good as him being there.

_Almost.

* * *

_

And that my friends,concludes this week's installment. I hope you enjoyed! One thing, I'm not going to have a chapter about Chris's life or Luke's right now, I think I'll just keep you all posted through gossip or phone calls, unless massive amounts of people want chapters about them. Also, tell me who you want Lorelai to end up with, Chris or Luke, it doesn't matter to me, I can go either way, let me know **when** you review! Lol Also, constructive criticism is always appreciated, I thrive on it! Do you think the characters are portrayed fairly accurately? The plot ok? Let me know! Also, favorite quote/scenes still applies!

SarcasticLoner


	6. No freaking clue

Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry that this update took me so long. Band and school have pretty much consumed my life right now. Hopefully I can update more frequently now that band's winding down and I get back into the swing of things. Wow, so I was watching Gilmore Girls on abc family, and saw the episode with Rory's 21 birthday, and was shocked when Richard told Lorelai that he would tell Rory her not being able to get her trust fund at 25 if she didn't go back to yale and I was like woah!!! Rory has a trust fund?!?!?!? Its never been mentioned before, does she even know about it??? Lol enough of my mad ramblings, I assume you'd rather read the story…

Oh I just wanted to clear something up, Mitchum has to go the Omaha, not Logan, Mitchum came to tell Logan that he would pretty much be abandoning him in London while he (Mitchum) went to Omaha. Sorry for the confusion

When we last left London, Logan had just stormed off after a confrontation with Mitchum and Jason, Bailey, Blade, Sam, and Sawyer went after him.

**Chapter 6 I have absolutely no freaking clue where I am **

"Wow!" Bailey gasped, out of breath, "For a injured guy he sure runs, -walks, er hobbles really fast!"

"Well if your idea of exercise wasn't figuratively chasing after guys, when you literally had to, it wouldn't be such a problem." Blade teased.

"Cheer up, Logan just stopped." Sawyer observed quietly, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Should we go talk to him?" Sam inquired

"Probably, besides, lunch break is almost over, we all need to head back…" Jason said, and strode toward Logan, who was now leaning against a nearby building as the others looked on, curious as to the outcome.

Logan stormed off, he couldn't believe his father.

_I mean, I knew how much he didn't care about me, but that's ridiculous, he can't even get my birthday right! And to just abandon me here, hell, I don't even know where my apartment is. Wait, I do have a place to sleep, right? _He vaguely remembered the chauffer mentioning an apartment, what was his name again? Logan slowed his furious pace after complaints from the rest of his body and leaned against the building, closing his eyes, trying to forget his father, and took stock of his surroundings. He came to a stunning conclusion.

"I have absolutely no freaking clue where I am."

"Well then I'd say it's a good thing we followed you" Jason said, coming up behind him.

Logan looked up, relief in his eyes and a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey"

"You look lost." Jason stated.

Logan half smiled, "Brilliant deduction Sherlock"

Jason nodded his head toward the rest of the group, "Come on, the office is that way."

Logan straightened with a grimace and followed.

Logan limped towards his cubical, in retrospect, storming away hadn't exactly been the brightest thing to do. He frowned confused at the strange looked the other people in the office were giving. A glimpse of his new favorite person made him remember the occurrences during lunch. _Crap, just one more thing to take care of. _Logan sighed, sat down in his computer chair, crossed his arms on his desk, and put his head down. His eyes drifted shut only to be jerked open as Jason shook his shoulder hesitantly.

"I didn't know if you knew, but there is a staff meeting in the boardroom in five."

Logan groaned but pushed himself out of the chair and followed Jason.

It was mocking him. An inanimate object was mocking him. Logan could have sworn the clocks hands were going backwards, just spite him. He had been sitting in a stuffy square off white room for what seemed like decades. He had been paying semi-attention for the first HOUR, but after that… Well, let's just say that there was 4 rows of florescent lights, and each row had 8 lights, and each light had 4 bulbs…, 4 double decker buses had passed, as well as 38 blue cars, 24 red cars, 13 green cars…

Logan sighed and once again consulted the aforementioned mocking object. He than glanced up at the current editor or whoever she was, hoping it looked like she was winding down. No such luck. Logan looked around the room searching for another distraction.

He glanced at the papers in front of him, and a word came to mind, papel.

_Wow, of all the random things to pop into my mind, high school Spanish has to be the randomest. Hum, new distraction! Let's see, sacapuntas, el cartel, le mesa, la silla, la ventana… el puerto, door, the wondrous door that people are heading out of!!! FINALLY!!!_

Jason caught up to him as he was heading back to his cubical.

"You looked like you were having the time of your life in there" Jason teased

Logan didn't respond. Jason suddenly worried that he had crossed the line, after all, the man was to be his boss, and they had only known each other for a couple of hours.

"Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Wha..?" Logan said distractedly, realizing that someone was talking to him.

"Oh, wait, what did you say?" He inquired.

Jason shook his head. "Nevermind, so what are you planning on doing?"

"Home," came the immediate response.

Jason laughed, "do you even know where your apartment is?"

"Not a clue, apparently I'm supposed to call my driver." Reaching in his pocket, he dug out the scrap of paper that he vaguely remembered the man, George was it? Handing him. Digging out his cell phone, and quickly punched in the numbers and hoped the man would be there. He was rewarded by a voice. Quickly Logan conveyed his wishes and hung up.

By this time Jason had been summoned to fix a copier problem and Logan was left alone.

He made his way over to his cubicle, collected his bag and computer, and meanded down to the lobby to wait for his ride.

Logan watched as his driver pulled away, and then turned and faced the apartment building. He hobbled into the lobby and waited for the elevator. Surveying his surroundings, he noted the expensive marble, antique furniture, and designer fabrics. Typical, as was the penthouse, only the best for the Huntzberger heir. The elevator ding interrupted his thoughts. Logan entered, pressed the top floor and waited. After getting off of the elevator, he walked towards the door that was partly hidden with his luggage.

Fumbling in his pocket, he grabbed the new set of keys, inserted them into the door and opened it, revealing his new domain. Large bare windows revealed the bustling London scape and the Thames. Polished hardwood covered the floor except in the kitchens, which was medium grey flagstone. The appliances in the kitchen were new and stainless steel, as were the counter tops. The cabinets and the island with its 2 bar stools were a dark cherry with black leather seats.

Logan then glanced around the rest of the room, and then looked again, hoping he was wrong or hallucinating. The walls were white and that was it. There was NO furniture.

He groaned. Spying 2 door, which he assumed led to the bedroom and the bathroom, he walked over and opened one. He entered the bedroom, or rather what would have been the bed room, had it been furnished. Once again blindingly white walls stared back at him. The only color in the room was another door. Opening it, he was greeted with an expensive shower with a frosted glass door, a large Jacuzzi tub, a toilet, and a sink with a mirror above it that opened.

Logan sighed. Today was NOT his day. His stomach chose now to remind him that it was way past dinner time. Making his way to the kitchen, he realized that of course, there was no food.

He briefly entertained the idea of going out, but he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. He eyed the wood floor. How uncomfortable can it be? Walking to the door, Logan proceeded to drag all his stuff in. He opened then and grabbed out a couple of hoodies and shirts, and tossed them on the floor, as a make shift bed. Sripping down to his boxers, and gingerly lowered himself on them, grabbed a couple other articles of clothing, closed his eyes and was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Logan was rudely awoken by an assortment of complaints. The sun that came unhindered through the windows was laying siege to his eyes, his stomach and his back bone had become bff's overnight, and those were the least of his problems.

Apparently sleep on a hardwood floor with broken ribs, ankles, knees, lungs ect was NOT the greatest idea. After several minutes of stuggling, Logan managed to get up off the floor and drag himself to the shower. The billowing smoke helped relieve his neck, which felt as if it would be forever stuck at a 45 degree angle. Sighing regretfully, he turned off the water and reached blindly for a towel. When his hand came back empty, Logan stepped out of the shower and groaned. Of course, if he didn't have furniture, why on earth would he have towels?

Dripping wet, he made his way back to his pile of clothes, and grabbed the least wrinkly shirt, pants, and tie- or at least that would have been the plan if he hadn't slipped in a puddle of water created by his dripping body. Biting back furious profanities he limped over to his clothes, got dressed and got out his cell phone to call George. It was then he realized in was 11 o clock. Logan hit his head off the wall, hoping the gesture would make all his problems go away. No such luck.

As Logan made his way into the office he began listing the one million and one things that he had to do. _Figure out what exactly my role is here, call Rory, get furniture, no that defiantly first to do, um, what else.._

At that moment his second most favorite person walked by with a sneer at Logan. Logan inwardly groaned. _That's it, I am never making fun of soap operas again, because apparently it IS possible to have that many bad things happen to just one person. _

Reaching his cubicle, Logan decided to give his sister a call.

"Hello" ? came his sister's voice.

"Hey, Honor"

"Logan! My favorite brother, how's life beyond the charming atlantic?

"Oh its great, so great in fact, I don't know where to start"

"That sounds promising." Honor said sympathetically. "What happened?"

"Well, I get here, and dad had to run to Omaha, we get into an argument, because when have we ever been within a 30 mile radius of each other and not fought… And this was after I spent all morning killing myself to keep up with his furious pace. So anyway, I go out to lunch with a couple of people from here and this guy, who thinks he's a god or something, overhears one of my conversations with Finn, and you know how that is, and now thinks I'm gay. Um what else, oh right, I go to my apartment, walk in, and realize that I have no furniture, so I ended up sleeping on the floor. So yeah, my dad was amazing, how was yours?"

"Wow, glad I'm not you!"

"Gee thanks"

"Don't mention it, hey, if you want, I'll fly over, and help you decorate and buy furniture and such."

"That would be amazing Honor." Logan said relieved. Glad that at least one of his problems had been taken care of.

Logan wrapped up his conversation with his sister, and settled down at his desk, ready for his second day of work.

Once again, i;m soooooooo sorry that this took so long, but regardless of my lack of ability to update, you know you wanna leave me a pretty review, actually anyreview would be nice, even if it just says like, or hate or something...

SarcasticLoner


End file.
